septurian_dominionfandomcom-20200215-history
Le'tena Wulphen
Le'tena Wulphen is a young Sith Pureblood who recentely graduated from the Sith Academy on Capal V. She now has a master, Nurun Nugorin who is handling her training. She's unsure of her place in the world, but intends to carve it out, free from her father's influence. Appearance Le'tena is a bit unsual for a Sith Pureblood, in terms of her skin color and the many white freckle that dot her face, chest, and shoulders. While most Purebloods are crimson in color, Le'tena is a bright orange. Her black hair is wild and controllable, even though it's cropped short. Her eyes are a blazing gold color, typical for Purebloods. She's of lean build, having a lithe form despite her short height. Tenaoutfit3.PNG|Le'tena's casual outfit. Tenaoutfit2.PNG|Le'tena's battle outfit. Tenaoutfit1.PNG|Le'tena's apprentice outfit. Personality Passionate and wild, Le'tena is a free soul who doubts herself, but has untold potential. She's often torn between two reactions to any given event - what she actually feels and wants to do, and what he father would want her to do - the "proper Sith way." Le'tena struggles with finding her true self, which is locked behind years of abuse and conditioning. She is finding her way to her own heart, thanks to Nurun's friendship and tutelage. Her true personality is one that is bright, playful, adventurous, and rebellious. She loves to test herself and her skills, as well as learn new things. She's also a hopeless romantic at heart, but she would never admit it. History Raised under the brutal and destructive House Wulphen, Le'tena was always chastised for her "soft heart" and "weak mind." She was heavily abused by her father, who was trying to raise her to be a powerful sith - by his standards. When the Wulphens joined the Dominion after defecting from the Empire, Le'tena was enrolled at the Sith Academy on Capal V. She quickly rose to the top of her class, from both natural skill and pressure from her Father to do well. At the Academy, Le'tena was assigned Nurun Nugorin as a master. He was kind to her, and once he found out about Le'tena's abuse, he allowed Le'tena to press charges against her House and Father, as well as placing her in protective housing. Now she stays at Nurun's house for protection, and is learning from him rapidly as she heals from wounds both physical and emotional. Battle Stats Rank: Apprentice BST: 30 HP: 3 Attack:15 Sp. Attack:2 Defense:8 Sp. Defense:5 Rising Fires (Passive): When Le’tena hits 1 HP, she sacrifices her special attack and special defense and puts those points into her next attack, putting her past the cap for the rest of the fight. Shield of Justice (Active): Le’tena can roll saving defensive throw for an ally and gains a buff to defense (+10) for the saving roll. If the defense is not successful, Le’tena takes a point of damage instead Trivia *Le'tena's name is derived from "Letena" which is the Sith word for "claw." *Her theme song is "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways. Additional Images after the duel FIXED.png|Nurun laughs at his apprentice after she slips up in combat, busing her cheek. Art by Zexeos. nightwear tena.PNG|Le'tena in nightwear. Art by Zexeos. marriage tena.png|Le'tena in a dress. Art by Zexeos. marriage.jpg|Le'tena/Nurun shipping art by Zexeos. Category:Characters Category:Zexeos (Player)